warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Speaks:Loves Cost
Moonlight Speaks: Loves Cost This is a story about how Moonlight (in Riverclan) and Fogtail (in Shadowclan) fall in love. Chapter 1 Meeting My Love “Pebblefoot, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?” Mistystar said. “Yes, she is ready” Pebblefoot said. “I, Mistystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.” Mistystar said. “Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” “I do.” I said. “Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonlight. StarClan honors your compassion and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan.” Mistystar said. “Moonlight! Moonlight!” everyone cheered. “Wow, I’m a real warrior now!” I thought excitedly. Pebblefoot ran up to me. “I’m so proud of you!” he purred. I looked around. I saw Dewcloud looking around nervously. Lately she’d been really nervous. I wondered what was up. I started to go towards her but Mossypaw got in my way and started asking questions about what it was like to be a warrior. By the time she finished, Dewcloud was gone. I looked around for prey, because I was on a hunting patrol. Then I spotted a delicious squirrel near the border with Shadowclan. I crouched down and got ready to pounce. I waited till the perfect moment. Then I pounced. I heard a rustle from the bushes on the Shadowclan border, and before I could dodge, my head slammed into his and I flew backwards. I rubbed my head. Ouch! Then I looked up to see a gray tom with a dark gray tail rubbing his head too. “You were about to steal Riverclan prey!” I hissed at him. “It was about to cross the border!” he argued. I tried to say something back at him, but when I looked into his eyes, all I could say was “Ok…sorry” He looked surprised. I was too. Why hadn’t I said something fiercer back at him? Then I looked at him, and he seemed sweet and innocent. No! I couldn’t fall in love with a Shadowclan cat! But I knew right from the moment that something was tugging me towards him, and now I knew it was love. “What’s your name?” I asked. “Fogtail” he said. “I just became a warrior!” “Me too! Oh, I’m Moontail.” I replied. “So… see you tomorrow at the Gathering” he said. “Wait!” I said. “Stay right here! This will only take a minute!” I ran till I saw a squirrel. I crept up on it and pounced. Then I brought it to the border. “Here, to make up for the squirrel I scared off. Make sure to drag it on the ground so it smells of Shadowclan.” I said as I gave him the squirrel. “Thanks.” He said, and he blushed, then dashed into the bushes. I paced around the camp, waiting for Mistystar to announce who would go to the gathering. Finally, she yowled, “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here for a clan meeting!” I ran over. Soon everyone was gathered. “Here are the cats who will go to the gathering: Pebblefoot, Graymist, Mallownose, Grasspelt, Beetlewhisker, Reedwhisker, Moontail,Petalfur, Hollowpaw and Mossypaw.” Mistystar said. Yes! I was going to the gathering! I was going to see Fogtail! I went to the den to get some sleep, but I was too exited. Finally, I dropped off to sleep. Chapter 2 Bearing Kits I ran towards the center of the island. Then I broke through the bushes. We were the third clan there. Shadowclan and Windclan were here, now just missing Thunderclan. Mossypaw ran towards me. “Where should we explore first?” she asked. “I’ll be with you in a second Mossypaw, I have to do something first.” I said. “Ok!” said Mossypaw. “I’ll meet you over in those bushes.” I ran to the Shadowclan cats. I looked around for Fogtail. Then I spotted him. He was behind a tree, and waiting for me. I ran over. “You’re here!” he said. “Um, Moonlight, I wanted to ask you, will you meet me at the border tonight?” he whispered. “Of course.” I purred. I heard one of the leaders yowl. “I have to go. See you tonight.” I whispered. Then I went into the Riverclan group. Mossypaw came up to me. “After they finish can we explore?” she said. “Sure.” I purred. I slinked to the dirtplace tunnel. I looked around for openings. Just then a piece of the roof fell down, making a big enough hole for me to squeeze through. When I got out, I ran as fast as I could towards the border, and sure enough, when I got there, Fogtail was waiting. “I’ve been waiting awhile” he said. “I… I have something to tell you. I love you!” I gasped. So he loved me too! “Oh, I love you too!” I said. “Lets go for a swim.” I said. Fogtail looked at the water doubtfully. “I can teach you” I said. And so all night I taught him how to swim, and soon he was swimming just like a Riverclan cat. The sun was showing it’s first rays. I got out of the water and shook myself. Fogtail looked at me, then said, “Meet me here tonight again, and I’ll show you how to hide in shadows like a Shadowclan cat!” I giggled. “But you will come right?” he said. “Of course. I’ll always be there for you.” I purred. “Goodbye” he said. “Goodbye” I said, and then we both dashed into the undergrowth. I snuck into camp and flopped into my nest. I was so tired! The whole day I trudged around. I only caught 1 puny fish, and it was already dying. That night, when I went to the border, Fogtail taught me how to hide in shadows, and he said I was a natural. When the first rays of sun peeked out, Fogtails mouth gaped wide. I became alarmed. I looked behind me. Nothing. “What?” I said. Then a smile spread his face, a huge smile. “Your going to have my kits!” he said. I looked at myself. Why hadn’t I noticed before? “How are we going hide this? Cats won’t know who the father is, and that will rise to suspision, and then we’ll get in huge trouble!” I wailed. “Don’t worry.You’re smart. You’ll figure something out.” He said. That made me feel more comfortable. Then I dashed away. I jerked awake. Why did they have to come in the middle of the night? I crawled out of my nest to the dirtplace tunnel and squeezed through the hole. I started walking towards the island. I jerked, and then realized I needed to get as far as possible from camp, so I ran. I came to the bridge. I jumped onto it, dug my claws in, and ran as fast as I could across. I ran to the center of the island and flopped down. I gasped for breath. Then a tiny tom came out. Next a she-cat came out, and then 2 she-cats came out at once! I licked them all, then they started to suckle. I looked at them. The black she-cat would be Nightkit. The gray tabby she-cat would be Stonekit. The yellow and orange she-cat would be Sunkit. I looked at the small gray and white tom. He would be…Spotkit! Spotkit finished first, and started batting at the air. I carried all of the tiny kits into a bramble bush, and they curled up and slept. And as I curled up to sleep, I knew I was proud of every single kit I’d had. Chapter 3 Leaving Forever “Come on little kits, we’re going to meet your father today” I said as I shooed them towards the border. I had been living on the island for a quarter moon. Fogtail rushed out of the bushes. “My kits!” he purred. “This is Nightkit, Stonekit, Sunkit and Spotkit.” I said. Then Mistystar, Reedwhisker and Mothwing came out of the bushes. My eyes grew alarmed. Mistystar looked really mad. Then she looked at my kits. “So you had kits, half-clan kits, and decided to hide them from me, did you?” she said. “Come back to camp Moonlight. You are Riverclan, not Shadowclan, and the kits will belong to Riverclan as well.” She said. I took one last look at Fogtail, and he looked madder than ever. I wondered what he would do. “I hope everyone doesn’t hate me” I thought ruefully. But when we came into camp, things just got worse. When I got into camp, everyone glared at me like I was a cat from a different clan. As I walked towards the nursery, all the queens scooted to the back, so I had no one next to me. “Why are we here?” Spotkit asked. “It’s a long story.” I replied. “Mom, why does everyone hate us?” Sunkit asked. “They don’t hate us Sunkit. It will just take time for them to realize what a treasure they have in their camp.” I said, but I knew that they would love the kits, but I would be banished or something after they became apprentices. I had to think fast. Maybe Fogtail would have an idea. I got up. “Where are you going?” Stonekit chirped. “I have to go. But I will be back by sunrise. Now go to sleep.” I said. Stonekit snuggled down into his nest. I walked to the dirtplace tunnel, squeezed through the hole, and ran to the border. “Fogtail! Are you there!” I whispered. Then Fogtail came out of the shadows. “Moonlight!” he said. Then we purred and rubbed against each other. “I need your help. My clan hates me, and I’m sure that when our kits grow old enough to be apprentices, I will be banished. What can we do?” I said. “We have to run away.” He said. “We have to get out of the clans territory, and live on our own. I will take care of you, and you being with me is more important than any of my clanmates, or even my leader. Meet me here tomorrow night, and bring our kits along. We will form our own clan with our own rules!” he said. I nodded sheepishly. I was going to run away from the clan I had lived with my whole life! But Fogtail was worth it. I would have been banished anyway. I ran through the forest, squeezed through the hole, and went back to the nursery. “Kits, why don’t you go out and play. I can watch you.” I said to my kits as they wrestled in the nursery. “Yay!” Spotkit squealed, and ran out of the nursery. The other kits followed him. I came out and watched. Spotkit started to bat at Sunkits tail, then Sunkit belly flopped on top of him. I smiled proudly. My kits would be fantastic at hunting and fighting. “Wake up kits, it’s time to go on an adventure!” I said. All of them got up exitedly. “We’re going to pretend that Windclan are attacking us, and we need to get out without them seeing.” I said. “Sounds like fun!” they all said. I ran to the dirtplace tunnel, my kits following. “Through the hole.” I said. I helped all my kits get out then squeezed myself out. “Follow me.” I said. I ran to the border, and waited for my kits. Then Fogtail came out. “My kits!” he purred. “Father!” they said. “Come on, we need to hurry.” I said. Then we all moved away from the lake. As we came to the end of all the borders I looked back at the lake, and said “Farwell, old home.” As I turned around, a tear trickled down my face. “We’re here!” Fogtail said. I looked around. There were tons of trees, and a nice dip in the ground for our camp, and… a beautiful waterfall! This was paradise! “It’s wonderful!” I exclaimed. My kits looked around. “This is way better than the place we were before!” They said. I looked at my kits, then Fogtail, then our new home, and I knew this was the best place in the world for us to be. Category:Stories for Contests